The Party
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: Naruto had finally asked out Sasuke, to bad the raven has a strange idea of relationships and before Sasuke starts a new relationship with the blonde he plans to take his Dobe ouut to a little party to intrduce him to the "lifestyle". ONESHOT, SasuNaru, BDSM, AU,COMPLETE


**Here's another one-shot, I'm in a good mood so no rape maiming or whatever tonight... Also the following info is not B. (you'll know what I mean after reading ; ) mwahaha) the first word means master in japanese, although I think youcan get that from context...**

**DISCLAIMER: Does it have SubDom? I obviously don't own it then.**

**WARNINGS: woo there are a bunch here... let's see**

**Yaoi: SasuNaru, someday I'll write something that's not yaoi, but until that merry apocalyptic day, boy3boy**

**There's no sex in this one but it is still rated for a reason... for uhh idk maybe BDSM **

**Lot's of references to explicit previous relationships, don't label Naruto a slut, label him experienced...**

**Less violent than usual, not sure if this warrants a warning but if you're looking for graphic HYA! type stuff check out my story Chains.**

**If I did crack you could label this a crack fic but alas I don't so I've no idea what the hell to call this... Sleep deprivation at its most potent possibly?**

**It's a sincere attempt at humor so if it's not humorous (in an effed up kinda way) let me know.**

**REVIEW REQUEST RECIEVE MY UNDYING GRATITUDE!**

* * *

**The Party**

''Goshujin-sama,'' Naruto replied as he stared at the outfit his 'master' wanted him to wear, "Fuck you," the blonde would be damned if he allowed Sasuke to force him to wear such embarrassing attire.

Sasuke frowned, "You agreed to take this seriously and if I'm going to take you to one of these parties I'm not going to leave any room for doubt that you've been claimed. All my previous submissives have agreed to it so I don't see what the problem is."

"You really don't see the problem with me wearing such an-" Naruto didn't have the words to describe what lay in the tissue paper lined box.

"You're the one who professed your love to me Dobe; and you're also the one who wanted to be with me even after discovering my-" the raven searched for the right word, "preferences. You agreed to give it a shot, I tried relationships without the 'amenities' but I only like to play when I get to be dominant and I feel a play party is the best way to demonstrate what you're getting involved with without getting involved quite yet."

Naruto's face colored at Sasuke's claim that he had professed his love, he had just so happened to walk the same way home as Sasuke one day (even though he lived in the opposite direction) after his shift at the ramen shop was done and asked the raven out. The sultry look he had received in return had thrilled the cerulean eyed boy. The conditions posted afterward not so much.

He and duck-butt hair had been great friends in high school and when they had gone off to separate universities Naruto had not expected to see him again, and he had certainly not expected that seeing the raven when he bought the taekwondo center across from Naruto's ramen shop would rekindle feelings that were far deeper than he remembered them being.

It was too bad that four years had changed Sasuke into a total SubDom fanatic, Naruto had been anticipating a more- normal relationship, especially after his rather abnormal fling with Kiba, that thing with the dogs had been just weird... not that the relationship (however brief) with Sai had been much better, being used as a human canvas wasn't the problem when it was washable ink, but when the artist had suggested moving onto the more permanent medium of tattooing, the blonde didn't linger. Then before that was the redhead with the sand fetish, it had left him with sand in places that it should never be... the more Naruto thought about it the more he realized his problem:

"I'm a fucking freak magnet," he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing _master," _Naruto emphasized the term and yelped as he was struck in retaliation.

Coming back to reality he realized he still stood the the room with who was perhaps the most attractive freak Naruto had chanced himself to be with, "I didn't come professing love Teme, I came requesting a night out, although this is not what I expected," Naruto continued lifting the collar out of the box, its leather and spikes shining ominously.

"Put on the outfit Dobe," Sasuke smirked and was suddenly incredibly close to the blonde, "You'll be rewarded."

Images of rumpled sheets and naked flesh flashed through Naruto's mind as he thought of his "rewards", he marvelled at how the tone of the bastard's voice could embody such pure want. He wanted to feel the raven's all over him, he wanted it bad, and so it was while thinking with his other head that he conceded and pulling out the rest of this night's attire scowled, "This better be some reward."

Uchiha laughed, and it was a sound that went straight to Naruto's groin.

* * *

The outfit wasn't so bad, in that it had a half-mask that Naruto sincerely prayed obscured his identity from all those who might glance at the duo as they walked to the party where his ''Goshujin-sama'' planned to show him off.

Other than that it was just as awful as the blonde imagined, the sleek leather pants had more than a few holes and a top that was fishnet could barely qualify as a top at all. The pants were also tight, which was a problem, because if the blonde got excited he would have a rough time disguising _that_ particular fact. Add combat boots, eyeliner, and black nail polish and Naruto most definitely did not feel like he was living up to his reputation as a homosexual Adonis or Don Juan, more like an emo teenaged girl, except for the collar, the collar and leash took him back to his nights with Kiba... Naruto shuddered, so much fur...

Sasuke was dressed in a white button-down shirt and a pair of faded black skinny jeans, he held Naruto's leash with an arrogance that partly made Naruto want to sock him out and partly made him want to suck him off, he suspected that the way things were going he'd end up doing both before the night was through.

Walking down the street in such a flagrant show of BDSM made Naruto cringe, this was not Halloween, despite the matching black mask that obscured the upper half of the raven's face.

When they at last got to the nondescript location of the function Naruto couldn't wait to get inside, but Sasuke paused at the door,

"Remember the rules?"

"Yes I do- Sas-ouch!"

"Apparently you don't, in this room I am Goshujin-sama or master, nothing else. Now recite the other rules."

"Yes Goshujin-sama. Rule 1- address you as master only. Rule 2- always defer to you before speaking or answering a question. Rule 3 through whatever- hover close to you, keep my eyes either on you or on the ground and accept all punishments if I break a rule, don't interrupt a scene and don't touch without permission."

"Good boy," Naruto glared at his master's condescension and was repaid for the effort with yet another smack.

They entered the house Naruto trailing behind the holder of the leash and felt all the blood drain from his face as he took in the scene before him, couples dressed similar to him and Sasuke were draped on the couches engaging in flagrant displays of erotic foreplay. Naruto felt his mouth go dry, the music inaudible from outside was not loud enough to drown of the moans that were also inaudible from outside.

Fetish-wear was everywhere and the scenes Naruto saw were more exciting than he cared to admit. Sasuke led him up to a heterosexual duo engaged in a serious make-out session and politely tapped on the male's shoulder, "How troublesome," the brunette groaned separating from the blond, "Didn't anyone tell you how rude it is to touch without permission?"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto was more than a little shocked to see such a lazy man in such an active place, "Temari?"

"Oh hey Naruto," blonde girl chirped, "How'd you end up here with Sasu?"

It figured that the redhead's sister would be here. She was as strange as her brother had turned out to be, and it was rumored that the brother Kankuro had his own fetish for wooden puppets... Naruto imagined splinters in unpleasant places and cringed.

"Shika and Temi here are the dungeon masters, if anything goes amiss they're here to fix it," Sasuke explained, "If you have a problem don't fix it yourself come ask them, that's why they're here."

Temari smirked, "I see you didn't bring any toys and you know you're not allowed to just take someone elses, what do you plan to do?"

Sasuke's smirk was just as wicked, "I intend to show uke here what to expect and to get him so hot he'll be begging for me to master him."

* * *

Naruto hated the obsidian eyed man's arrogance and how it aroused him simultaneous to enraging him, and the fact that Sasuke was right about him enjoying the shows made the lust and fury burn even hotter within him.

Adding to his embarrassment was the fact that the masks had done nothing to protect his identity while in there, and he was certain that he'd never be able to look at many of his companions and friend the same way again.

Still... He slid closer to his master, crawling over he slowly rested his cheek on his master's thigh, "I had fun," he admitted. To say that he had found the entire ordeal exciting was exciting an understatement, but the blonde felt he had to maintain some of his pride, the outfit was modest compared to some of what he'd seen at the party, but it still was more than Naruto was normally comfortable with. Hell. That was an understatement too... "At least there were no tattoos..." although there had been an exuberant amount of 'fun' piercings, "No dogs either." "Plenty of pets though, yourself included." Sasuke unchained the leash but left the collar on as he ran his hands through his sub's hair, "So what'd you think?" he inquired, "Willing to give it a shot?" Naruto thought back to all the freaks he'd gotten to know is his life and figured that by this point it was too much fun not to try at least once, "_that's what you said about Sai..." _he thought, but ignored it, "Ya I'll give it a go," he agreed. Instantaneous with his consent was his being pinned to the mattress with a victorious Sasuke looming above him, the raven captured his lips and reached for the candle and lighter on the nightstand, "This is going to be fun," he grinned. Naruto gulped down his fear, "_please don't let this turn out worse than that one time with Rock Lee..."_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
